In today's internet age, development of a communication piece such as a presentation, banner advertisement, website or brochure, whether static or dynamically employing multimedia, is usually contracted out to a professional graphic designer. Such professional is typically part of a professional agency, such as an advertisement agency, which are usually cost-prohibitive for small enterprises (i.e. sole proprietor or small business), and can be unnecessarily costly for larger enterprises. These agents or agencies consume large amounts of resources, in time and/or money particularly, for creating a media-rich communication, such as a website, an e-mail campaign, a banner advertisement, or other communication. Accordingly, a system and method which automates the process of creating and distributing professional quality, media-rich communications is needed.